What Words Can't Express
by Shaksey
Summary: 10 short fics each based on random songs from my music library. Mainly fluff but perhaps a bit of angst if it takes me there. Contains both Sabriel and Destiel and T for mild language!
1. Baby I Don't Care - Buddy Holly

Obviously (and sadly) the songs used and the characters/show used don't belong to me!

Set anywhere between S05E08 and S05E19 but it doesn't really matter...

* * *

**Baby I Don't Care – Buddy Holly**

_You don't like crazy music, you don't like rockin' bands_  
_You just want to go to a movie show, and sit their holdin' hands_  
_You're so square, baby I don't care_

_I don't know why my heart blips,_  
_I only know it does_  
_I wonder why I love you baby, I guess it's just because_  
_You're so square, baby I don't care_

_You don't know any dance steps, but I do-a-hoo-hoo_  
_I only know why I love you like I do, a-do, a-do, a-do_

* * *

"But Sammy!" Gabriel whined for what felt like the thousandth time.

"Gabriel, I've told you already: I'm just not a concert kind of guy!" Sam replied, trying in vain to concentrate on his book.

"Fine," Gabriel huffed. Sam let out a sigh of relief as he thought his lover had given up on nagging him, but no sooner had the archangel's mouth been shut then, "What _is _your idea of a perfect date?" Sam blushed.

"I don't know," he mumbled slightly, ducking his head. "I quite like going to the movies I guess." Gabriel's eyebrows shot up at this, making Sam's head lower further so that he was staring into his lap. "Honestly," he said, "I haven't been on all that many dates so I tend to stick with the traditional stuff. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Gabriel asked in mild disbelief. "What are you apologising for? So what if you'd rather sit in a movie theatre holding hands than go to a crazy-ass concert? I for one think it's rather adorable." At these words, Gabriel decided to toss Sam's book across the room, earning an outraged noise from the latter man's mouth. However, he was soon silenced as the archangel straddled his lap and delivered a chaste kiss. "You're so square, Sammy."

"Gee, thanks," Sam muttered.

"Hey, you may be a square lame-ass, but baby, I don't care." Gabriel said firmly, kissing Sam's nose. Sam grinned momentarily, half hugging his lover. "Still," Gabriel continued, "I would have thought that with that brother of yours that you'd be quite into rock 'n' roll..."

"Hey, I never said I disliked rock 'n' roll," Sam corrected quickly, "I just don't like concerts."

"What? Why?" Gabriel asked, cocking his head to one side in a questioning manner.

"I just never know what to _do_!" Sam said, sounding rather frustrated.

"Well you just dance, don't you?" Gabriel chuckled.

"But I don't _know _any dance steps..." Sam replied hesitantly.

"Wow, you really are a great big square," Gabriel clucked his tongue, earning one of Sam's infamous bitch-faces. "Don't worry, moose, I'll teach you!"

"Why does my brain automatically think that this is a bad idea?" Sam groaned as Gabriel hopped off his lap to pull the larger man up.

"Sammich, I am offended!" Gabriel said, opening his mouth in mock-shock and causing Sam to grin fondly. Gabriel then snapped his fingers, causing some music from the 1950s to start playing out of nowhere.

"Buddy Holly?" Sam asked incredulously.

"What's wrong with the late and great?" Gabriel pouted.

"Nothing, nothing," Sam said quickly, "But I think it's kinda unlikely that I'd ever get to see him in concert given that he died in the late '50s..." Gabriel simply shrugged.

"Details, details," he said hastily, flapping his hands about. "Now this dance is called the jive." Sam laughed out loud at that.

"I'm sorry but how many rock concerts do you reckon I'll be going to where the audience _jive_?"

"Look, Sasquatch, do you wanna learn some dance moves or not?" Gabriel put his hand on one hip. "And besides, Buddy Holly _is _rock 'n' roll!" Sam shrugged and smiled bemusedly.

"Take it away," he smirked. Gabriel returned the grin, moving forwards to grab Sam's right hand with his left, leaving them centimetres away.

"Now, all you've got to do is step back," Gabriel instructed, the playful glint in his amber eyes making itself known. Sam did as he was told. "Now step in and flatten your hand so that we're palm to palm," Sam did so. "Now place the palm of your other hand on my hip," Sam grinned.

"Does that make you the lady?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"Shut up," Gabriel winked. "Now, you've got to step forwards so that you step past me, spinning me clockwise. Then when I'm facing you again, take my hand." Sam nodded, his concentration face causing Gabriel to smile fondly.

Again Sam was able to do as Gabriel asked – if very slowly.

"Ha!" he exclaimed in triumph once he and Gabriel were holding hands facing each other again.

"Nice one, Sammy!" the archangel congratulated. "Now it's just the same again but on opposite sides."

Throughout the remainder of the song, Sam and Gabriel danced together, the spinning and stepping becoming increasingly quick to the point of the couple becoming rather dizzy. Gabriel revelled in the amount of careless laughter that came spilling from Sam's lips as the man looked more worry-free than he had looked in a long time.

Sam spun Gabriel one last time before the archangel tripped over his own feet and started falling. Sam's reflexes meant that Gabriel was caught in his lover's grip almost instantly, both men finding themselves rather breathless.

Suddenly the song changed to 'True Love Ways', a much slower, crooning Buddy Holly hit. At this, Sam blushed slightly and pushed Gabriel back onto his feet before scampering off to retrieve his book and return to his former position on the armchair.

"Really, Sammy?" Gabriel tutted, placing a hand on his hips as he pouted.

"What?" Sam asked, "Isn't that what you wanted? I know how to jive now!"

"So you're just going to leave me to dance this one out on my own?" Sam opened and closed his mouth several times as he failed to find an answer. Gabriel stood, holding out both hands to lure the taller man over. Sam himself dropped his book and made his way across the room until he was face to face with his archangel, gently taking both of the smaller man's hands in his own. They swayed like that for a few seconds before Gabriel chuckled softly.

"What?" Sam asked, blinking. Gabriel shook his head.

"You're so square," he said again, wrapping his arms round the back of Sam's neck and nestling his cheek against Sam's chest. Sam looked down, momentarily alarmed as he didn't quite know what to do with his own hands. "Just go with it, Sammy." Gabriel murmured, sensing the man's panic. Sam nodded and hesitantly wrapped his own arms round Gabriel's back, causing him to hum in delight. Sam then kissed the top of his honey-coloured hair before the smaller man looked up at him, grinning.

"I love you," Sam said softly, not sure as to what else he should say in such a tender moment. As in turned out, apparently it was the right thing to say as Gabriel pulled back slightly in Sam's arms so that he could lean up and kiss the man square on the lips.

"I love you too," he murmured as he pulled away, causing Sam's chest to swell.

"Even though I'm such a square?" Sam asked.

"_Especially _because you're a square."


	2. Lullabye - Billy Joel

Set anywhere between S07E01 and S07E15

* * *

**Lullabye – Billy Joel**

_Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say  
I promised I would never leave you  
Then you should always know  
Wherever you may go, no matter where you are  
I never will be far away_

* * *

Sam was running. His lungs were burning and his eyes were beginning to cloud with tears as he sprinted round the corner only to find a dead end. Reluctantly turning round, he knew it was time to face his fate. Lucifer stood before him, smiling lightly and staring straight through Sam with his piercing gaze.

"Please," Sam whispered hoarsely. He knew it was pointless, but something in him still believed that every creature had to have even the smallest sliver of humility in them. Satan, apparently, did not as he started cackling at Sam's pathetic attempt to appeal to him.

He stepped forwards, tearing away any shred of dignity Sam had left as the taller man started to beg on his knees. Smiling still, Lucifer raised his arm, something sharp and silver in his fist. He brought down the arm without the slightest indication of hesitation and Sam screamed.

* * *

And that's how he awoke, screaming and covered in sweat. He sat bolt upright, his eyes taking a moment to adjust to his dark surroundings.

"Dean?" he called out, not caring about how his voice cracked or about how desperate he sounded. No answer. Since he had found out about Sam's strange hallucinations, Dean had been frequenting the local bars a lot more often and he apparently wasn't back yet. Not knowing what else to do, Sam turned to the only thing he _could _do in situations as dire as the one he currently found himself in. He prayed.

With a brief flutter of wings, Gabriel materialised next to his bed, face full of concern.

"Sammy?" he asked softly, "What happened?" the archangel drank in the sight of his lover's tear-streaked, sweaty face and swept forwards, jaw set.

"I had a –" Sam began, not exactly sure _what _he had. "Lucifer – he –" Sam tried again, only this time his voice cracked as fresh tears he wasn't even aware of started to fall. Gabriel's mouth curled into a thin line as he vaguely understood what had happened. He snapped his fingers to turn the lamp by Sam's bedside on so that he could see what he was doing. Shedding his clothing until he was stood in a pair of boxers and an under-shirt, Gabriel sat behind Sam in the bed, deciding to first soothe him by rubbing large circles into his back.

"It's okay, Sammy. You're safe now. I'm here." Gabriel crooned as Sam still sniffled slightly. "You know, when I was younger and I couldn't sleep Michael would sing to me." Gabriel said matter-of-factly. Sam twisted his neck so that he could look at Gabriel's face to see whether or not he was being serious. Concluding that he was, Sam turned back round and relaxed slightly into the massage.

"I didn't know angels needed to sleep. Or that they had lullabies," Sam said quietly, allowing his eyes to flutter closed as he felt increasingly calm thanks to Gabriel's presence.

"Oh yeah," Gabriel chuckled casually, "Every creature has lullabies. Even elephants."

"Elephants?" Sam asked, smiling at the image and the ludicrousness of the suggestion.

"Of course! Haven't you watched _Dumbo_?"

"I can't say I have actually," Sam replied.

"I'll add it to our 'to-do' list." Gabriel murmured, letting Sam lie back on his chest and leaning over to kiss the man.

"Spiderman," Sam smiled lazily, his eyes still closed.

"I beg your pardon?" Gabriel laughed.

"Spiderman kisses the girl upside-down," Sam said, still smiling. Gabriel laughed again. It was clear that the lack of sleep was perhaps getting to Sam.

"Here, let me sort you out." Gabriel suggested, altering their positions so that he was lying on his back with Sam curled into his side. "That way you can hear my heart beating and my lungs moving so you know I'm still here." Sam couldn't help but smile.

"You don't have to stay," he mumbled suddenly, though the way his body was entangled in the archangel's indicated that he was quite reluctant to let Gabriel leave.

"Sammy, I've been on this planet for thousands of years. I doubt one night of watching over you is going to be too much to ask. Besides, it's not like I'm wasting time here, is it?" Gabriel hoped that Sam realised just what he'd been trying to say with his words. That he should know that Gabriel was planning on _always _coming right to Sam's side whenever he needed him to. Or even just when he _wanted_ him to. Always. Sam looked upwards and into Gabriel's eyes which were incredibly sincere.

"I love you," Sam answered after a slight pause, nuzzling Gabriel's collar bone.

"I can't say I blame you," Gabriel joked, earning a light thump from Sam. "Ow!" he yelped in mock pain. "Now come on Sammich, you're tired. I can tell." Sam didn't reply but instead made a low groaning sound somewhere in his throat, indicating that sleeping was becoming increasingly difficult for him thanks to Gabriel's brother.

The archangel frowned. He loved his brother with pure heart, but he also loved Sam. It was an issue he knew he'd have to discuss with Sam and/or Lucifer at some point, but for now it was best to save Sam's questions for another day and simply let him sleep.

For now, Gabriel cleared his throat as subtly as he could before quietly singing in enochian. Sam's eyes opened at the sudden noise but he soon found them closing again at the sweet and mellifluous melody that so easily fell from Gabriel's lips.

Once Gabriel had finished, Sam was in a deep slumber, a small smile playing at his lips. The archangel couldn't help but smile himself as he transferred a small amount of grace into his lover to keep Lucifer away as best he could, causing the area surrounding the two lovers to glow slightly.

* * *

At some point during the small hours of the morning, Dean managed to finally stumble into the motel room only to find his brother sleeping quite literally in the arms of an angel in a dark, cold motel room (not that he was a Sarah McLaughlin fan in the slightest). He held the bottle that he had been drinking from at arm's length, hoping that someone had perhaps drugged him and that the scene he was viewing wasn't real.

"Sorry, Dean-o," Gabriel smiled grimly. "He called so I came." Dean stared at Gabriel for a few moments and then nodded, moving towards his bed but instead ending up with a face full of carpet after having tripped.

Gabriel snorted, feeling that this was the largest indicator of acceptance that Dean was ever really going to offer him. He was grateful for that of course as any conflict with Dean may compromise his relationship with Sam. And, Gabriel thought, looking at Sam, compromising anything with him wasn't worth it.


	3. Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy - Queen

Again, set between S05E08 and S05E19 but doesn't matter. I added a little bit of Destiel for you too! ;3

* * *

**Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy - Queen  
**

_For this chapter the lyrics have been placed periodically where appropriate  
_

* * *

It was seven days until Valentine's Day and Gabriel was feeling particularly smug. When it came to romance and seduction, having been on the Earth for a vast number of years, he had a distinct advantage over most other people and Sam was no exception. Or so he thought.

The couple had agreed without hesitation to spend the 14th together, but Gabriel wanted to take it further. He hadn't seen Sam in weeks and was thus becoming rather frustrated, so he took it upon himself to plan a full seven days of romance for Sam in the run up to the holiday of love.

Gabriel smirked as he finished drawing up his plans, humming contentedly to himself. _Sammy won't know what hit him._

* * *

_Day 1 – I could serenade and gently play on your heartstrings _

Shakespeare was certainly correct when he said that music was the food of love. Gabriel was yet to meet a human who didn't like music in some form and he knew for a fact that Sam loved his music just as much as the next person. He sat at the table with a notebook and pen, thinking of words that rhymed with Sam.

"Sam, bam, cam, dam... Oh! Dam's not that bad." the archangel said to himself, scribbling furiously as Sam was due back in just under an hour.

Sam arrived slightly later than expected, wishing for nothing more than a good lie-down as his and Dean's escapades had been particularly exhausting. What he didn't expect, however, was to enter a motel room with the lights dimmed and a stark-naked Gabriel holding a guitar and grinning in a positively filthy manner at his gobsmacked lover.

"Gabriel, I –" Sam began but was quickly cut off by an extremely-out-of-tune-C chord.

"Whoopsies!" Gabriel grinned, "Didn't tune the darn thing," he said, plucking each string in turn to hear just how out of tune they were and turning the tuning pegs accordingly.

"Gabriel, I really appreciate what you're –" Sam tried again, but was interrupted again by a little-bit-more-in-tune-C chord.

"Sam," Gabriel crooned, "You've built a dam... around my heart," Sam's eyebrows shot up as his mouth opened and closed several times. "You make my heart go bam; I'd like to see you on a cam...era!" Gabriel's awful song continued with the rhymes getting progressively worse and more tenuous. By the time he'd got down to singing about ham, Sam was in tears trying to bite back his laughter.

Gabriel soon finished up with an almighty wham and he looked up to register Sam's reaction. "Sammy, are you... _crying_?" Gabriel asked, heart all aflutter at the prospect of having touched Sam so deeply. It was at these words that Sam's laughter finally decided to escape as the man broke down, not being able to stop giggling for a good few minutes.

"Gabe, I've got to admit," Sam started, struggling to breathe as he wiped a tear from his eye, "you had me going for a second there. I thought that you were legit going to serenade me, but _that_... that was hilarious!"

Gabriel felt his heart drop as Sam burst into peals of new-found laughter, his face contorting into an expression of rage.

"It wasn't supposed to be _funny_, Sam," he growled, unable to prevent parts of his true voice from being projected in his speech. Sam was silenced immediately and risked looking up at Gabriel's face which, as expected, looked wounded and – more importantly – pissed.

"Gabe, I'm sorry – I didn't mean –" Sam began, but his efforts were futile. With a flutter of wings Gabriel disappeared, leaving Sam standing by himself. He sighed, now realising that Gabriel had put quite a bit of effort into trying to serenade him and that he'd have to make it up to him in quite a big way. "Crap."

* * *

_Day 2 – We could do the tango just for two_

As it turned out, he needn't have worried for Gabriel was back the next day for the next part of his Valentine's plan. He appeared out of nowhere again, holding out two tickets for something in Sam's face.

"Tango lessons," he said, looking smug. "So we can do the tango just for two." Sam didn't have the heart to tell him that he didn't _want _tango lessons after the previous day and so decided to go with it, forcing out a smile and a thank you.

Five minutes into the lesson and Sam wasn't having an entirely bad time - if he just ignored the vast amount of elderly people, several of which were hungrily eyeing up either himself or Gabriel. But once the actual dancing started, all Sam had to focus on was Gabriel. That was right up until he lost his footing and felt a burning sensation in his ankle, causing him to buckle over and all but howl in pain.

"Shit," he breathed as Gabriel grabbed him.

"You with me Sammy?" Gabriel breathed in his ear.

"My ankle," Sam gasped in pain.

"Let's get you out of here," Gabriel murmured, grabbing Sam and zapping him back to the motel room.

"Everyone just saw us disappear," Sam began but Gabriel silenced him immediately, helping him over to the bed where he lay down.

"Here," Gabriel said, lifting up Sam's leg slightly so that he could place his ankle on some cushions. He examined the injured area before nodding.

"What's wrong with it?" Sam asked, wincing as his ankle throbbed.

"Torn ligament," Gabriel said bitterly. Sam took a deep breath to try and suppress the pain when he felt Gabriel's hand rest on the place of his injury. Suddenly, the pain was removed as some of Gabriel's grace was transferred into Sam. "Better?" the archangel asked.

"Thanks," Sam smiled, flexing his foot to see if he had been fully healed. Smiling grimly, Gabriel stood up.

"I think I'll just go now – before I cause any more damage." He flew off before Sam could object.

* * *

_Day 3 – Be a Valentino just for you _

"Rise 'n' shine, Sammy!" Gabriel shouted, barging into Sam's room. Sam sat bolt upright, knife at the ready. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it was only Gabriel. Only Gabriel wasn't alone. "I believe you two have met before," Gabriel said, nodding at Sam and the person behind him. No, not person; _Cupid_.

The fat, naked cherub surged forwards and, despite Sam's rather noticeable protests, enveloped the taller man in a rib-crushing hug.

"H-hey," Sam stuttered, struggling for air.

"So, what do you think?" Gabriel asked, looking rather satisfied with himself.

"I'm not gonna lie – I'm a bit uncomfortable right now," Sam choked, still wrapped in Cupid's strong embrace.

"You don't like it?" Gabriel asked, face falling until he looked like an injured puppy, amber eyes losing some of their sparkle.

"No, no – I never said that," Sam started as Cupid pulled away.

"This one isn't really a lover," Cupid said, pouting. Gabriel's eyes narrowed.

"Apparently not," he agreed quietly, snapping his fingers so that Cupid disappeared.

"Gabriel, you know I –" Sam began, but Gabriel had already gone. "For God's sake!" Sam grumbled. He loved Gabriel, he really did, but his over-sensitivity was beginning to irk him a little. Still, there was always tomorrow.

* * *

_Day 4 – Write my letter, feel much better_

Sam wasn't wrong. Gabriel didn't actually show his face the next day, but he did leave a little gift. Sam smiled as he opened the door and found a vase full of roses with a note attached. He reached down for the vase, carrying it into the kitchen whilst admiring the beautiful, velvety red flowers. Stroking them absently, Sam picked out the note and began to read.

He'd barely got to the end of the third sentence when he noticed the red blotches on his arm. His nose started burning and his breathing became a laboured wheeze as he searched around for a tissue. He was just about to start panicking when a flutter of wings indicated Gabriel's arrival.

"Sammy?" the archangel said tentatively. "Tell me you're okay and that I haven't messed up again." Sam turned round, eyes watering as a coughing fit overtook his ability to speak. "Of course you're allergic to roses," Gabriel snapped, his annoyance and frustration almost overruling his concern and care for Sam. The archangel snapped his fingers so that the room was rose-free before walking over to Sam and pressing his lips to his lover's forehead, instantly healing him from all of his allergy symptoms.

"Thanks," Sam began, but Gabriel shook him off with a slight huff.

"Tomorrow," Gabriel promised. Sam opened his mouth to argue, but Gabriel had already left, leaving Sam to simply growl in frustration.

* * *

_Day 5 – Use my fancy patter on the telephone_

Gabriel's fingers pattered across the telephone's buttons, dialling Sam's number. He grinned to himself, looking a lot like the cat who got the cream as the phone rang.

"Oh, Sammy," Gabriel crooned down the phone once it had been picked up, "I hope you're as hot for me as I am for you. Tell me –"

"Gabriel?" the voice at the other end shouted. _Shit_, Gabriel thought. _That's not Sam._ "Gabriel, I swear to God that if I ever find you, you son of a bitch, that I will tear you limb from limb and if you ever try seducing my little brother again then I will personally rip off your over-active dick and ram it down –" Gabriel hung up on Dan's rant, sighing.

There was always tomorrow, he thought – though after 5 disasters, it was becoming increasingly hard to convince himself that his efforts would be worth it.

* * *

_Day 6 – Dining at the Ritz_

Sam wasn't even surprised when Gabriel appeared in front of his bedroom door, a Red Vine held between his teeth.

"A Red Vine? Really?" Sam chuckled fondly.

"You're apparently allergic to roses," Gabriel said impassively, taking a bite out of the treat.

"Sorry about that," Sam said sheepishly.

"Don't apologise," Gabriel said fiercely, glaring at Sam. His gaze softened immediately as he saw his lover flinch slightly. "I came with an invitation," he continued.

"Gabriel?" Sam said hesitantly.

"We will be dining at the Ritz tonight at 9 o'clock precisely," Gabriel ignored Sam completely.

"Gabe?"

"I'll take the bill, you choose the wine and –"

"_Gabriel_!" Sam almost shouted, silencing the smaller man.

"Sam?" Gabriel responded.

"Gabriel, don't fly away now, just hear me out," Sam began. "I appreciate what you're doing here, I mean God knows you tried, but I don't _want _any of this."

"You... you don't want this?" Gabriel repeated, eyebrows knotting together.

"Nope," Sam said, smiling now.

"But it's Valentine's Day! I mean what _do _you want?" Gabriel asked, slightly exasperated.

"It's a three-letter word and it's right in front of me," Sam said, grinning. Gabriel blinked and took a second to process before he grinned back.

"But I thought –" Sam shook him off, instead walking over to the archangel to wrap his arms around the smaller man who reluctantly gave in and fell limp in Sam's arms.

"Whilst the grand, romantic gestures were sweet and incredibly thoughtful, when you love someone as much as I love you, you really don't _need _any of that," Sam said, stroking Gabriel's cheek with his thumb. Gabriel sighed. "You know what I'd really like for tomorrow?" Sam continued. Gabriel looked up.

* * *

_Valentine's Day _

February the fourteenth found Sam lying on the sofa with Gabriel curled up against his side. The TV was on in front of them though neither of them were paying it much attention; they were far too wrapped up in each other.

Gabriel leaned up to kiss Sam for what felt like the thousandth time that day when the door to the motel room opened and in came Dean followed by Castiel.

"Gabriel?" Dean growled.

"Hello brother," Castiel said, seemingly indifferent.

"Hey guys," Gabriel said sheepishly, moving slightly so that Sam could sit up and pull Gabriel onto his lap. Castiel and Dean occupied the seat next to the couple, Dean kicking off his boots as he rested his feet on the coffee table, making sure to glare at Gabriel as he did so. Gabriel glanced at Sam nervously who responded with a roll of his eyes.

"What crap are we watching?" Dean demanded, frowning at the small motel room screen.

"Some sappy romance," Gabriel responded, snuggling closer to Sam to try and recapture their earlier closeness. Dean grumbled about the choice of channel but didn't bother turning it over, claiming that "it's Valentine's Day so every channel will have some sort of chick flick on".

The four on the sofa settled down into silence, Gabriel nestling into Sam's chest, humming contentedly. Sam couldn't help but notice Dean's arm snaking round the back of the couch as Castiel shuffled closer and the two awkwardly tried to cuddle without Sam and Gabriel seeing. Sam smiled and turned back to Gabriel, kissing the top of his head and wishing to be nowhere else but here.


	4. I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing - Aerosmith

Set between S05E08-18 perhaps? Any time really...

* * *

**I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing – Aerosmith**

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever_

* * *

Sam was asleep with Gabriel in his customary position of being curled up to his side, the archangel's head resting on Sam's chest. Sam had dozed off about an hour ago and Gabriel had been gazing at him fondly ever since. He loved seeing the worried wrinkle between Sam's brows smooth itself out, his head and hands warm, sending a waft of his scent over to Gabriel on the other side of the bed.

The first time Gabriel had realised that he was in love with Sam Winchester was several nights after they had started sharing a bed. Sam _always _had cold feet. Freezing cold toes that he would push against Gabriel's calves so that they'd warm up – only they never did; they'd simply make Gabriel's legs cold too. However much this annoyed Gabriel, he never said anything. Sam's cold feet would remind him in the middle of the night just who was lying next to him and it was something so secret, so intimate that it made Gabriel grin.

The archangel snuggled in closer to Sam's side, watching the taller man's expressions alter slightly in his sleep. Sam and sleep had never fully gone hand in hand and Gabriel's brother Lucifer certainly didn't help with that particular relationship. However, things _had_ been getting better and it had been weeks since Sam had woken up after having had a nightmare. A smile played at Sam's lips and Gabriel secretly hoped that it was him that Sam was seeing and dreaming about, the sheer thought causing Gabriel to grin before leaning over Sam to kiss both of his eyelids in turn.

He nestled back down to Sam's chest, feeling the dull thuds of his heart, the sheer closeness of him being yet another thing that made Gabriel grin. He could stay by Sam's side for a thousand years, being completely lost in the moment, even if it was just to hear him breathing. The archangel was well and truly trapped in the sweet surrender of his love for the other man, realising slowly that he only felt like he was actually worth something when he was with Sam. He didn't want to miss a single moment – not a single smile or a single kiss.

No number of thoughts of Sam that Gabriel carried with him when the two were apart could ever compare to the passion, the understanding and the _love _he felt when being in the human's presence. It was something that the archangel had never really envisaged being his future, but certainly something that he would never want to change.


	5. Mix Tape - Avenue Q

Obviously set after S05E08 (but before E19)

* * *

**Mix Tape – Avenue Q**

_All the songs mentioned on the tape are taken from the song._

* * *

Sam sat in the dingy motel room reflecting on what had just happened. As it turned out the 'Trickster' they had been hunting for several years and that, for some reason, kept coming back to life was in fact the archangel Gabriel. Now that he thought about it, it actually made sense. They should have really figured that he was something else when they found him even though he had been pierced with a stake several times.

And now that Sam knew what he was, he couldn't stop thinking about the man – no, archangel. How he was so desperate for his family to be whole again. The way his eyes had softened slightly when Sam had pleaded for Dean's life back at the Mystery Spot. Even the playful winks and eyebrow wiggles he had shown back at the university a few years back.

_Great_, he thought, _you're falling for an archangel_. He went into the bathroom to splash some water on his face as if that would help anything.

"He likes me," he said to himself, looking in the mirror. Then he started to doubt himself. "I _think_ he likes me." The doubt extended further and the cynical voice in Sam's head took over, mocking him. "But does he _like _me like me – like I like him?" He sighed and left the bathroom, deciding that talking himself wasn't going to solve anything.

_But does he like _me? Sam thought. He sighed again; glancing over at Dean's sleeping form in the bed next to his when something at the window caught his eye. Those were the unmistakably golden eyes of the very thing Sam had just been thinking about, the thing itself beckoning him outside.

Without a second's thought, Sam grabbed his jacket and silently left the motel room, immediately grabbing Gabriel's arm and dragging him round the side of the building before even daring to speak.

"What are you doing here?" Sam demanded, trying to stifle the slight hint of excitement in his voice. Unfortunately, nothing really got past Gabriel, who winked at Sam.

"I was going through my CD collection a while back and I kept coming across songs I thought you'd like so I made you this tape," Gabriel said all in one breath. Sam blinked.

"Really?" Gabriel nodded. "Wow. Um, thanks I guess," Sam said, blushing. Weren't mix tapes the sort of thing that you gave to someone if you had a crush on them? Maybe the tape he held in his hand was the answer as to whether or not the two could possibly have a relationship! Sam looked at the track listing.

You've Got A Friend

The Theme From _Friends_

That's What Friends Are For

_Shit_, thought Sam. He peered over the top of the tape only to find that Gabriel was quietly anticipating a response from Sam. The taller man forced a smile as best as he could whilst inwardly grimacing at the concept of being shoved wholly into the friendship zone. Sam glanced back down when the next few tracks caught his eye.

A Whole New World

Kiss the Girl

My Cherie Amour

He couldn't stop himself from grinning then, and he smiled further when he saw Gabriel subtly celebrating Sam's reaction to his gift. Sam himself was thoroughly convinced that Gabriel was dropping some big hints here when suddenly he saw:

I Am the Walrus

Fat Bottomed Girls

Yellow Submarine

_What the hell, Gabriel?_ Sam thought, not sure whether to laugh or look offended. Instead he opted with continuing to smile politely. He briefly complimented Gabriel on his choice of songs, planning on returning to the motel room to bawl into a pillow or bang his head against a brick wall, but Gabriel swiftly interrupted.

"Have you got to side B yet?" he asked.

"Oh," Sam said, not even realising that there _was_ a side B. "No, not yet."

"It's great – check it out!" the archangel said, his mouth curving into a again.

Stuck On You

Love Me Do

My Heart Will Go On

"You like Titanic?" Sam questioned.

"Uh," Gabriel started, thinking of his seraph pal Balthazar, "It was alright." Sam shook his head but continued down the list.

She's Got A Way

Yesterday

Goodnight Saigon

"That one's from the Russia concert!" Gabriel said proudly.

"Oh!" Sam said, trying to echo the archangel's excitement – though really he was confused as to why a song about the Vietnam War would remind him of Sam. "Great!"

Through The Years

The Theme From _Cheers_

Moving Right Along

By this point Gabriel had moved very close to Sam and was basically resting his head on Sam's shoulder from behind so as to have a view of the tape in Sam's hand.

"Nice tape," Sam said slightly awkwardly.

"Wait, there's one more!" Gabriel said urgently, pointing at the small piece of plastic in Sam's hands.

I Have To Say "I Love You" In a Song

Sam paused and stared at the tape before slowly looking up at Gabriel to see whether or not he was joking. What he hadn't expected, however, was to look up and see Gabriel's face clouded with a mixture of pride, bashfulness and – if Sam didn't know any better – fear.

"Gabriel, this is so sweet," Sam said, smiling slowly, "I don't think I've ever got such a nice present before."

"Well I'm glad you like it," Gabriel said, letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "But I have to go now! I'm going to make one for Castiel and Balthazar and Dean and everyone!" the archangel said, getting excited.

"Oh," Sam said dejectedly. He had thought that the tape was a special, unique present just for him. And whilst he didn't know who Balthazar was and that Dean wouldn't perhaps appreciate anything from the former trickster and that Cas wouldn't understand the concept of a mix tape, he couldn't help but feel a small twinge of jealousy.

"Say Sammich," Gabriel said suddenly, turning back to Sam, "What are you doing tonight?"

"Cleaning guns," Sam chuckled darkly. Then after registering Gabriel's face, "But we only used two so it shouldn't take long... Why?"

"There's a singer performing at the Round The Clock Café round the corner tonight and I was planning on going to see her... Wanna come with?" It was a pretty lousy lie. Gabriel had had no intentions upon going to see this woman; he had merely seen the poster earlier and needed to come up with something on his feet.

"You mean like... a date?" Sam said, blushing lightly and biting his lip. Gabriel positively beamed.

"Sure, a date," he said, trying to contain his elation by keeping his voice level but failing slightly. "It'll be a blast!"

"I'd love to come," Sam said, returning Gabriel's smile.

"Okay, well I'll see you then!" the archangel nodded curtly, suddenly awkward.

"Okay," Sam said, not sure as to what else he should say.

"Okay," Gabriel repeated, "Um, bye!" he said, starting to walk backwards.

"Bye!" Sam said, giggling. With a grand flutter of wings, Gabriel had disappeared and Sam was left standing alone with the tape still in his hands. He looked at the bit of plastic in his hands and grinned goofily, not caring how insane he looked to passersby.

"He likes me!"

* * *

Unfortunately I'll be away in Wales for the next week so I might not be able to update as much as I'd like –probably not at all. However, as soon as I get back I'll be updating right away so don't you fret! For now, review the story for reviews are love! :)


	6. Our Last Summer - ABBA

Sorry it's taken so long to update but I should be back on track to finish this thing now! There's a bit of Destiel in this chapter and sorry it's so gooey and cheesey, but that seems to be the only thing I'm actually able to write. It's kind of a bit angsty in a melancholy way too... but I should probably let you read it for yourselves!

This can be set anytime really. (By the way – I've never been to Paris so I have no idea what it's like. This experience was taken from my Mum's weekend there! ;))

* * *

**Our Last Summer - ABBA  
**

_I can still recall our last summer  
I still see it all  
Walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain  
Our last summer  
Memories that remain_

_We made our way along the river_  
_And we sat down in the grass_  
_By the Eiffel tower_

_..._

_But underneath we had a fear of flying_  
_Of getting old, a fear of slowly dying_  
_We took the chance_  
_Like we were dancing our last dance_

* * *

"You've never seen Paris?" Gabriel explained, leaping off of Sam's lap and staring at him as if he had grown three heads. Sam shrugged.

"I guess we just never had time to travel," he said simply.

"Yeah," Dean interjected, "Not all of us have been on the planet for a couple of thousand years to see and do what we want whenever it takes our fancy." Gabriel stuck his tongue out, causing Cas to stifle a small smile and Dean to glare.

"You managed to find time to go to Scotland once, remember?" Gabriel pointed out.

"That was to burn Crowley's bones," Sam said, "and it was for Bobby."

"You're such heroes," Gabriel cooed, ruffling Sam's hair. "I think it's about time you _did_ get to see Paris."

"What, now?" Sam asked.

"Yes, now!" Gabriel replied, his customary grin creeping onto his face. "You don't seem all that busy – and it is the city of _love _after all..."

"Well you two have fun," Dean huffed begrudgingly, putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"Oh no, Dean-o. You don't think I'd leave you behind, would you?" Gabriel grinned.

"It's funny because that's _exactly_ what I think," Dean retorted.

"I'm afraid you're very much mistaken then, chucklehead," Gabriel's grin grew as he glanced at Castiel, "Think of it as a double-date."

"A double... wait, what? You think – _Cas_? No, I –" Dean spluttered as Castiel's face fell slightly.

"Don't be so embarrassed, Dean, you're upsetting the poor guy. Now come on, let's go!" Gabriel said, practically jumping with impatience.

"But Gabriel, it's 3AM," Sam protested weakly.

"Which means that it's 10AM in Paris – a great time to start the day! All aboard the archangel express!" Gabriel called, holding out his hands to Sam and Dean.

"You are the limit," Sam sighed, taking Gabriel's hand, but he couldn't help the small grin that crawled onto his face. Dean, however, stayed seated.

"I'm not holding your hand dude," he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Fine," Gabriel huffed, "Grab Cas instead."

"Oh no," Dean said, standing up. "I am _not_ cool with the angel express." Gabriel let go of Sam for a second to put his hands on his hips.

"Okay then," he said, pouting, "We'll board a plane instead, shall we?" At these words, Dean visibly paled and quickly grabbed Castiel.

"Let's go!" Gabriel cried happily, and with a flutter of wings and some mild human discomfort they were suddenly under the Eiffel Tower.

"Man, this pie is the _best_!" Dean exclaimed, tucking into his third slice. Gabriel grinned lazily, happy to have finally met Dean's approval on something. They were picnicking on the banks of the River Seine after having raided various cafés for morning croissants and other French delicacies that Gabriel had insisted upon them trying.

"It's not pie, Dean," Gabriel corrected again, "it's tarte tatin – and I'm surprised you haven't discovered it before." Dean was too busy inhaling his food to pay much attention, so Gabriel resumed his former position of resting his head on Sam's lap. Sam himself was sitting with his back against a tree, looking round with a sense of naive wonder as he drank in the sights, sounds and smells of the French capital. He chuckled to himself as he looked over to see Castiel sat cross legged, watching Dean eat his tart with his mouth hanging slightly open.

"Son of a bitch," Dean sighed happily, polishing off the slice. "I am stuffed," he said, slapping his stomach. "But don't you dare throw away that pie," he warned, pointing at Sam who had picked up the remains, "Save it for later."

"What is next on the agenda?" Sam asked Gabriel mildly. The archangel sat up and stretched suddenly.

"What to do first..." he grinned.

* * *

Gabriel's whistle-stop tour of Paris was undoubtedly the most fun Sam, Cas and even Dean had had in a long time – if not, ever. The usual tourist attractions were Gabriel's first port of call as they flew from the top most point of the Eiffel Tower down to the aged Notre Dame. They even took a leisurely walk down the River Seine, Dean ending up in the water after having suggested going to a place called the Clown Bar to Sam.

They were all content to push aside their worries for the day, their usual troubles appearing non-existent as they all avoided the obvious fact that they were only living for the day because they were never entirely sure how many they had left to live for.

"Where to now?" Sam asked breathlessly, recovering from his intense fit of laughter as Castiel tenderly dried Dean off, picking bits of river debris from the man's hair.

"I know a little place," Gabriel grinned devilishly before grabbing hold of Sam and indicating that Dean and Cas should follow suit.

"I'll probably regret this," Dean grumbled, but he begrudgingly took the archangel's outstretched palm. Cas barely had a second to adjust himself before an almighty flutter of wings landed them on some stone steps. Only Gabriel was the only one that could actually see this. Blink as they might, Sam, Dean and Castiel all found themselves completely unable to see.

"Gabe?" Sam called out, struggling to keep his voice calm. "I think I'm blind."

"Funny you should say that, Sammy," Dean all but growled. "Because I can't see a damn thing either."

"It appears that I have also lost my vision..." Castiel offered.

"I know," Gabriel said hastily. "Now just turn this way," he said, pushing Sam slightly to adjust his position.

"I swear to God, Gabriel..." Dean began, but the archangel ignored him. Once Sam, Dean and Castiel were facing the right way and Gabriel seemed satisfied, he snapped his fingers and the three had their vision returned to them immediately.

"Ta-dah!" Gabriel said in a small voice. Dean growled, ready to turn round and smack Gabriel square in the jaw when the sight of the near-entire Parisian skyline beneath his feet stopped him in his tracks and his mouth dropped open. Castiel smiled a small, knowing smile.

"A very good choice of location," he murmured, looking out at the view. Sam was looking round hungrily, as if unsure what sight he should eat in first. Instead he turned slowly to face Gabriel, shaking his head in disbelief, words escaping him.

"Best spot in Paris – absolutely free," Gabriel said softly, smiling at the awe and marvel that practically radiated from Sam. Sam laughed shakily before kissing Gabriel into breathlessness and enfolding him in his arms tightly. Pulling away slightly, Sam's eyebrows knitted together as he caught sight of what was over Gabriel's shoulder.

"Dean," he called.

"Just a second, Sammy," Dean replied, still unable to look away from the sight of Paris at his feet, the city lit up by the soft and warm setting sun.

"You've got to see this," Sam urged. Dean turned around and his eyes grew impossibly wider.

"Is that..." he started.

"The Sacré-Coeur, boys," Gabriel grinned, looking all together a bit too self satisfied. As Sam and Dean suddenly raced to get inside, Castiel stepped forwards to join Gabriel's side silently.

"This was a good idea." He said simply.

"I thought so myself," Gabriel replied contentedly, watching the brothers battle their way up the stone steps.

"How many people do you think are praying in there?" Castiel asked.

"There's someone praying 24/7 there," Gabriel said, smiling at the thought. "No wonder Dad's always so busy..." Castiel frowned and examined his brother, his customary head tilt in place as he knew that the subject of their absent father wasn't a subject Gabriel beached often. "It's okay, Cas."Gabriel said quietly, chuckling as he felt the younger angel's intense blue-eyed stare linger upon him.

The two angels silently agreed to let Sam and Dean have some time together in the church, having seen it enough times throughout their own lives – Gabriel himself being present for the building's construction. So the pair sat on the building's steps, thinking happily of their respective hunters and not noticing the summer storm that was brewing overhead.

Sam and Dean soon returned, overflowing with excitement and new knowledge so that neither angel could get a word in edgeways. Gabriel simply smiled fondly at Sam, only half listening to him describe a giant painting of Jesus. He was cut off abruptly when an almighty rumble sounded above them. Tilting their heads to the sky, it started to rain.

The rain was far from light. It was a Summer storm – the sort that made the humid, sticky air crackle with electricity as the lukewarm water pelted down with reckless abandon. It wasn't refreshing and it wasn't soft, but the Winchesters and their angels didn't run for shelter. It being evening combined with the sudden relentless downpour meant that the streets of Paris were almost empty.

Sam, however, had no desire to return to the USA or even to go indoors somewhere for the rain to him was liberating and refreshing. Gabriel couldn't help but laugh as he watched the overgrown moose of a man skip lightly down the street, arms and hands outstretched as they caught raindrops, clothes darkening with moisture.

"Sammy, you'll catch a cold!" Dean shouted down the street, though he knew for a fact that Gabriel wouldn't let that happen. Pulling his hand free of Castiel's grip, Dean ran down the street towards his little brother and jumped of the kerb into a puddle, soaking the younger man further with the splash. This caused Sam to chase Dean down the street, threatening to tear him limb from limb – though the threat was received with a stuck-out-tongue as it was delivered with such breathlessness caused by intense laughter.

Sam stopped for a moment and bent over, hands on his knees, when he looked back to where Gabriel and Cas were walking, watching the Winchesters with unmistakable fondness marking the angels' faces. Sam allowed them to catch up before he whisked Gabriel into an embrace, ignoring Dean's cry of "dude, come on!" and seemingly oblivious to the city that lay around them.

"Thank you," Sam said simply, hoping to pour into the simple phrase just how grateful he was for the day. Because really it wasn't about never having seen Paris; it was about Sam and Dean being able to shrug off the weight of responsibility that constantly sat upon their shoulders. It was about them having as close to a normal life as possible – given the circumstances – and there was a melancholy twinge of being able to dance their last dance whilst it still lasted. Gabriel, being an archangel and having his grace somehow eternally bonded to Sam's soul, of course sensed this and poured out all of his own gratitude towards Sam as well as his understanding and love in the most tender kiss that the lovers had shared. Pulling away, Sam hadn't even realised that he was out of breath until his head started spinning, but he stood facing Gabriel still giggling and grinning lazily.

"I think it's time to go back," Gabriel said softly. Sam nodded and the archangel turned to Dean and Castiel who had been watching with identical smiles on their face – one of pride and happiness for their brothers – and they nodded, grabbing hold of Gabriel before being whisked back to the dingy motel room in America, all four of them suddenly bone-dry.

"Boy, Paris really takes it out of you," Dean said, trying and failing to stifle a huge yawn whilst he stretched.

"You're telling me," Sam said, yawning himself. The brothers silently but contentedly got ready for bed and were sound asleep within minutes, their respective angels curled up loyally by their sides.


	7. Spread Your Wings - Queen

Set immediately after S05E19

* * *

**Spread Your Wings - Queen  
**

_Sammy was low  
Just watching the show  
Over and over again_

_Knew it was time  
He'd made up his mind  
To leave his dead life behind_

* * *

Sam sat in the centre of the bed, his laptop being the only source of light in the otherwise empty motel room. He had watched the DVD of Gabriel on a loop for the past hour – something he had done the night before and the night before that. Gabriel – the archangel that had been killed by his brother. The archangel that Sam also happened to be in love with.

He didn't cry; he was past that. Instead Sam sat numbly, a dull ache in his gut that wrenched and twisted every time Gabriel turned to the scantily clad woman beside him for a good old game of tonsil tennis. The door to the motel room suddenly opened and the lights flickered on as Dean's shadow filled up the rectangle of light from the doorway.

"Sammy?" his brother said quietly. Sam ignored him, still staring at the small screen in front of him. He barely registered the bed dipping as Dean perched next to him, the DVD being enough to keep his insides in the form of an icy mush. Dean was checking Sam all over for any sort of injury when he spotted the DVD case and instantaneously understood.

It had taken Dean a long time to warm to the archangel. After their first meeting, both Sam and Dean agreed that he was nothing more than a slightly psychotic best – practically harmless when compared to some of the other stuff they'd been up against.

It wasn't until their brief stint in TV land that Dean noticed that whilst his own annoyance towards the Trickster grew, Sam's relationship with him had gone down a different path entirely. It was the stolen glances that Sam flashed whilst he thought nobody was looking and the bitch-face he reserved only for when he was embarrassed whenever Gabriel mock-flirted him.

Dean's initial reaction of course had been incredulity and slight anger. He forcibly reminded Sam of the one hundred and something deaths Gabriel had put him through, causing Sam to wince briefly, but not to back down.

Then Gabriel had made the ultimate sacrifice. Up until a few days ago, Dean honestly thought that the archangel would never change and would never pull through for them, but he had been happily corrected. Only the archangel had happened to leave Sam behind as nothing more than a broken shell of a man – and Dean had to pick up the pieces.

"Sammy, throw that thing away," Dean said softly, knowing in the back of his head that he should have done so himself as soon as they'd finished watching it. If it had been Cas in front of Lucifer he couldn't imagine the depths of the pain he'd be experiencing. Sam simply stared at Dean with no real expression.

"I'm saying yes to Lucifer," he said quietly. Dean took a sharp intake of breath.

"Sammy, I don't think –" Dean began, but was interrupted.

"Well until you give me another option, Dean, I really don't see what else we can do!" Sam said fiercely. "How many more of our friends – our _family_ – does he have to kill before... before –" Dean pulled Sam into a hug, slapping his back as he did so.

"I know Sammy," he murmured. "But you can't. You're my little brother and I can't let that son of a bitch possess you – true vessel or not. Come on, man, pull yourself together." Sam pulled away.

"This could be my last chance," he said quietly, "I mean I started the whole thing, so why shouldn't I end it?"

"Sam, you're a free man!" Dean's voice rose steadily, though it was out of panic and not anger.

"I've made up my mind, Dean." Sam said firmly, suddenly very solemn. "I've got to do this." Dean sighed as Sam clambered off of the bed and locked himself in the bathroom, the sound of the shower filling the otherwise silent motel room.

Eyes flicking down to the computer screen, Dean just caught Gabriel winking and pulling off his ridiculous fake moustache before collapsing onto the bed with the mystery woman. The older Winchester chuckled and ejected the disc from the machine, pressing it gently back in its case before padding to the bin in the kitchen and dropping it in.

"See you later, bud," he whispered, smiling. He walked back into the bedroom, unaware of a pair of amber eyes watching him through the window.

"Believe me Dean-o," Gabriel murmured, "you will."


	8. Open Arms - Journey

Set after Sam's got his soul back and is reunited with a very-much-alive Gabriel.

* * *

**Open Arms - Journey**

_Softly you whisper  
You're so sincere  
How could our love be so blind?_

_We sailed on together  
We drifted apart  
And here you are  
By my side_

_So now I come to you_  
_With open arms_  
_Nothing to hide_  
_Believe what I say_

* * *

"I'm so sorry," Sam whispered, voice cracking as he struggled to get the words out. Gabriel simply opened his arms.

"It's okay," he offered, smiling gently. Sam's feet carried him towards his former lover and he found himself enveloped in sudden tender warmth and love that he hadn't realised that he'd missed as Gabriel's grace flowed into him.

"How are you...?"

"Alive?" Gabriel finished Sam's sentence for him. "I should be asking you the same thing! This time last year you were jumping into a bit, dragging two of my brothers with you." Sam frowned.

"Sorry about that," he said sheepishly, his brows furrowing. Gabriel laughed, a sound Sam was sorry to have overlooked over the past year.

"I'm just sorry you couldn't have taken Raphi with you too," Gabriel chuckled. Sam knew that it was an outright lie and that Gabriel was in an immense amount of pain at having to have lost two of his brothers, but he also saw the need for it to have happened, pain or no pain. Plus he was instinctively trying to make Sam feel less dreadful about it.

"I can't –" Sam began, failing to put into words how immeasurably sorry he was for having started and finished the apocalypse and for living soulless for an entire year without even the smallest scrap of thought of Gabriel.

"Hey, I'm here, aren't I?" Gabriel asked, pulling Sam closer again. "I'm always here, Sammy. No matter what."

"It was so cold without you," Sam murmured, breathing in the sweet scent of his lover's hair as his mind reflected on the weeks immediately after Gabriel's death, "I wanted to hold you – wanted you near and sometimes I'd dream that you were there but then wake up with my arms empty and I –" Gabriel silenced Sam quickly with a kiss.

It was a kiss of need, a kiss of rediscovery and hesitance as the lovers strived for their former existence. It was found and Sam finally felt at peace and at home. He momentarily forgot about his time in hell and how Lucifer and Michael had essentially skinned his soul alive, leaving it battered and weak, for everything he needed for that moment was found in Gabriel.

"You're real," Sam breathed as he pulled away. Gabriel chuckled again.

"You don't say," he crooned softly.

"I'm sorry," Sam began again, but Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Sammy, look –" the archangel spoke.

"No, you don't understand," Sam interrupted, "I have a problem," he continued, "I love you. And when I stop talking I'm going to hug you and kiss you again. And now that you've kissed me I'm afraid I won't be able to ever let you go again." Gabriel's grin grew as Sam spoke, and he captured the taller man's lips in his own once more.

"I think I can live with that," he murmured, "Dork."


	9. Happy Just To Dance With You - Beatles

I've noticed that several of my tales include a bit of grooving so I decided to do something completely different when this song showed up by setting it in dreadelion's high school AU – which you can track on tumblr in the 'that one spn high school au' tag – instead. I'd recommend perhaps looking through the tag a bit so that you understand what the characters are like in the AU, particularly Gabriel in his funky outfit. Um, so yeah... enjoy I guess!

* * *

**I'm Happy Just To Dance With You - The Beatles**

_If somebody tries to take my place  
Let's pretend we just can't see his face  
In this world there's nothing I would rather do  
'cause I'm happy just to dance with you_

* * *

Gabriel was fuming – although he had noticed that over the past few months this was no new thing. He tried to love his brothers, he really did, but more often than not they'd just burn him up and treat him like trash. Of course with Castiel it was a whole other story, but Lucifer, Michael and Raphael? They could go to hell for all Gabriel cared.

Tonight was supposed to be the night of his life and after spending 5 minutes in a room with three of his brothers it was ruined. He stomped back up the stairs, ignoring the eye-roll he received from his younger sister Anna as he held back tears and slammed the door to his bedroom.

"Was that Gabriel?" Castiel asked, sticking his head out of his bedroom door and looking down the stairs at Anna.

"What do _you _think?" Anna snapped, continuing down the stairs. Castiel frowned. His siblings were often impatient when it came to Gabriel. They didn't seem to understand that whilst Gabriel's tantrums often came across as whinging and melodrama, he really did get down easily and simply felt things extremely intensely when compared to others, often giving the illusion that his mood swings like hell. But Castiel had always possessed a deeper understanding of his older brother and would often find himself comforting his sibling – not even necessarily through words, but just by _being there _for him.

"Gabriel?" he called out hesitantly, pushing open his brother's bedroom door whilst making sure that his shoes were off. Gabriel insisted that only socks and bare feet should be allowed in his room, but really Castiel reckoned it was just another way to keep the others out of his personal space.

"What do you want?" Gabriel snapped, his voice muffled and thick.

"You know that we're leaving in 15 minutes, right?" Castiel asked, deciding not to face the issue head-on.

"I don't think I want to go," Gabriel mumbled. He was sat on the corner of his bed, his knees pulled up to his chest with his head resting on them, eyes red and puffy as he looked sorrowfully at his brother.

"Gabriel, what happened?" Cas asked in a small voice, moving into the room to sit on the edge of Gabriel's bed.

"I just don't want to go," Gabriel said stubbornly.

"What did they say to you?" Gabriel looked up at his brother. He had a habit of always knowing what had upset Gabriel, and he was no less wrong this time.

"They were just saying stuff about my outfit," Gabriel muttered, shifting his position so that he was cross legged and staring into his own lap. It wasn't anything new, Michael, Lucifer and Raphael making fun of Gabriel's rather eccentric fashion choices, but on the night of the senior dance it was more than their usual lack of tact. "They said I was letting Dad down," Gabriel continued, his voice shaking slightly, "with my apparent 'gender issues'." He said the last part in a mimicking voice that sounded suspiciously like Raphael. Castiel's frown deepened.

"Why do you listen to them?" he asked simply. "They're no more right today than they are on most days when they criticise the way you look, so why pay them any more attention?" Gabriel opened and closed his mouth several times.

"I worked hard on this look," he said finally, picking at his vibrant green harem pants. He was wearing a matching green tailcoat along with a burgundy waistcoat, a white shirt and a black bowtie and whilst the look wouldn't work at all for most, something about the fact that it was _Gabriel _wearing it made it work.

"And you look perfect," Castiel said firmly, "just as you do in every skirt, dress, tie dye shirt, pair of legwarmers and pair of harem pants." Gabriel chuckled weakly, bringing up a hand to wipe the moisture off his face. "The nail polish was a nice touch," he added, extending a hand out to Gabriel so that he could have a better look. Gabriel placed his hand in his brother's, ducking his head slightly as Cas smiled at the vibrant pink that coated Gabriel's nailed. "Perfect," he murmured again.

"Thanks," Gabriel whispered, still obviously slightly hesitant about going to the dance.

"I'm certain Sam will think you look perfect too," Cas coaxed gently. If there was any way to get Gabriel to believe something, it would be to get it to come out of Sam's mouth. At these words, Gabriel perked up considerably, shuffling off the bed and picking up his burgundy shoes from the floor.

"You look gorgeous too for the record," Gabriel smiled, slowly coming back to his usual self. He wasn't lying. Cas had gone for the more traditional dusty silver suit with a blue waistcoat, making his devastating eyes stick out and glitter more than usual. He smiled and mumbled some thanks before following his eccentric brother out the front door.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you?" Michael asked Castiel sternly as he and Gabriel stood by the front door.

"That's quite alright," Castiel said quite sharply, glaring at Michael with a piercing gaze.

"I wouldn't want to be seen dead with a fag in the car," Lucifer said absently, causing Raphael to laugh and Gabriel to shrink into himself slightly.

"It is true that your reputation may be... tainted should you continue to associate yourself with Gabriel in such a way." Michael said, unable to stop the smirk from creeping onto his face. Apparently this is what did it for Cas.

"I will associate myself with whoever I please," he said in a cold, sharp voice, "And for the record I would choose Gabriel over all of you put together any day of the week." He wheeled around, grabbed Gabriel by the wrist and pulled his brother out of the house – but not before Gabriel could stick his tongue out at Michael.

"Thank you," Gabriel said, grinning uncontrollably.

"It actually felt quite pleasurable," Castiel said mildly, looking quite impressed with himself as he climbed into the passenger seat of Gabriel's vibrant vintage Beetle. They had arranged to meet their respective dates outside of the school building so that they could enter together in Dean's precious Chevrolet Impala, an argument that had lasted about 2 minutes before it was agreed.

"You look fine," Gabriel said as he caught Cas nervously brushing the arm of his suit out of the corner of his eye. Castiel nodded, still slightly nervous, and the rest of the drive was spent in silence. Gabriel finally pulled up on the street adjacent to the school when he spotted the Impala, two dark figures standing next to it in the evening shadow. The two brothers leapt out of the car, slamming the doors at the same time before rushing forwards to greet their respective boyfriends.

Gabriel stopped dead in his tracks as he took in what Sam was wearing. It was essentially the reverse of his own outfit: burgundy jacket and trousers with a vibrant green waistcoat, white shirt and black bowtie only with the slight addition of that grin Sam sometimes wore that made Gabriel's insides go a bit gooey.

"Hey," Sam said, not even blinking at Gabriel's bizarre apparel. "Cas and Dean are matching, so I thought we should too." Sure enough, Dean was kitted out in a blue suit with a silver waistcoat just as Cas was with his silver suit and blue waistcoat. Gabriel smiled uncontrollably, suddenly rushing forwards to throw himself at Sam, yanking him into a tight embrace before leaning up to kiss his jaw line repeatedly as this was as high as Gabriel could reach without Sam himself bending down considerably.

"Hey, save it for later," Dean barked, but he was grinning at the couple as he stood holding hands with Castiel. "Are we ready?" he asked around and everyone nodded. "Let's do this!" The four clambered into the Impala, ready to pull through the school gates to make a grand entrance as was the custom.

Of course most people arrived in ghastly pink limousines and flashy expensive soft tops, but Sam, Dean, Cas and Gabriel had all quickly agreed that they wanted something a bit more personal – something that actually meant something to them. And the Impala filled that criteria perfectly.

"You look simply stunning," Sam murmured, kissing the top of Gabriel's head as the couple cuddled in the back seat.

"You think so?" Gabriel asked hesitantly. Sam nodded instantly.

"Anyone there tonight who doesn't want to dance with you is simply mad." He breathed.

"I'm happy just to dance with you," Gabriel said, nuzzling into Sam's chest.

* * *

As it happened, the evening was a raging success with Gabriel and Castiel's next door neighbour Crowley turning up in a kilt being just one of the many highlights of the evening. Gabriel himself was true to his word and only danced with Sam (apart from brief interludes of group dancing which Dean and Castiel joined in on), pretending not to see anyone who tried to take his place.

The two couples drove back in silence, Cas falling asleep in the passenger seat on the way home and Dean using his own jacket as a blanket for his boyfriend whilst Gabriel rested his head on Sam's lap in the back seat, completely content with the way he looked.


	10. 100 Sinners - the Feeling

**100 Sinners - The Feeling**

_Come and get it if you want it,  
Ellie's all dressed up like she promised,  
Anna she don't care what's wrong or right.  
Janey's gonna live forever,  
Sally's gonna get drunk whatever,  
Everybody round our house tonight._

* * *

Sam had barely left the room to have his shower when Dean leaped across the room to fill his seat on the sofa next to Gabriel

"Dean?" the archangel squeaked, looking slightly alarmed.

"Shut your pie hole and listen," Dean muttered, speaking quickly. Gabriel shuffled away nervously, not liking the sudden proximity of the other man who he had been certain didn't particularly like him. "Stop being a drama queen. Now, it's Sammy's birthday tomorrow and it's gonna be the big 3-0 so I feel like we should team up and do something for him."

Gabriel glanced at the cheap motel room clock which did indeed read May 1st. He looked up at Dean, slightly lost.

"What do we do?" he asked, mind blank of anything he could possibly do for Sam. Dean sighed and slumped back into the sofa.

"See, that's the thing," he said, leaning forwards and putting his head in his hands. "I have no idea. I mean most people would have some sort of party, but everyone we know is dead and –"

"Hold it right there, Dean-o," Gabriel said, eyebrows knitting together as he thought for a moment. Then, producing a notebook out of nowhere, he shoved it towards Dean with a pen. "Write down a guest list – regardless of whether or not they're living."

"But –" Dean began, but Gabriel held up a hand to silence him.

"Quickly," he said as the sound of the shower ceased. Dean pulled a face before scribbling furiously, producing a list of a few people.

"I can't think of any more," Dean hissed urgently as the sound of Sam humming strained from the bathroom.

"It's okay, leave it to me," Gabriel said, taking the list and folding it up before placing it in his pocket.

"What are you gonna do?" Dean asked, frowning.

"You're going to throw Sammy the party he's always wanted of course," Gabriel grinned. "Nobody knows him better than you do, so simply draw up some plans – like food, music, venue – and say the word and I'll put them in place for you." Dean blinked a couple of times before his face broke out into a wide grin of excitement.

"I'll give you some of the credit –" Dean began but he was once more cut off by Gabriel.

"You shall do no such thing, Dean." He said, suddenly very solemn. "I know that if you had your way you'd celebrate Sammy's birthday in style every single year but because of the lifestyle that's been forced upon you, you can't. Think of this as my way of giving both you _and _Sam the kind of gift you deserve." And with those words and a flutter of wings, Dean was left staring opened mouthed into space.

"You okay, Dean?" Sam asked, entering the room. Dean shook himself.

"Wha – yeah, I'm fine," he said hastily, clearing his throat. Sam nodded slowly, not quite convinced, but he decided not to pursue the subject.

"Where's Gabriel gone?" he asked instead.

"Oh, um," Dean said, looking round, "He, uh, said he was going to find Cas I think." He lied. Sam put his hands on his hips and pulled bitch face #253.

"Dean," he said in a warning sort of voice. "Why would Gabriel feel the need to go off to find Cas?"

"I don't know," Dean said quickly, "He's _your _bitch, why don't you ask him?"

"He's not my bitch," Sam said automatically before he gasped in sudden realisation. "I see what's going on here!" he said, sitting down opposite Dean.

"You do?" Dean practically squeaked.

"Yeah," Sam said, looking immensely proud. "You miss him, don't you?" There was a short pause before Dean fully registered what Sam had just said.

"Wait, what?" he asked.

"Cas! You miss Castiel and so you sent Gabe off to go and find him for you," Sam said, looking rather patronisingly at Dean. "It's okay, Dean. You don't have to be worried about being a bit of a sentimentalist." Dean let out a shaky laugh.

"What can I say?" he chuckled, "You got me!" Sam joined in with the laughter, slapping Dean on the shoulder.

"It'll be fine, big brother," Sam said, wandering to the kitchen just before Gabriel returned.

"You need to get out of here!" Dean hissed quickly. "I told him you'd gone to go and find Cas." Gabriel nodded in silent understanding and disappeared again, only to reappear moments later with Castiel as Sam returned to the room with two beers.

"Hey Cas," Sam said with a knowing smile. Castiel tilted his head to one side as was his usual fashion as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Cassie!" Dean shouted, getting up and throwing himself on the rather confused looking angel. Gabriel groaned, creating a nice distraction as Dean whispered in Castiel's ear, offering him some sort of explanation as to what was going on. The blue-eyed angel pulled away, smiling shyly.

"It's nice to know I was missed," he said, playing right into Dean's act unnervingly well. #

"Yes, well," Gabriel nodded primly. "Hey – you didn't get me a beer?" he asked in mock outrage. Sam laughed.

"You can summon up anything you want to with a snap of your fingers!" Sam said, still laughing.

"Actually," Gabriel pouted, "the finger snapping is just for show. And the sentiment wouldn't have been the same." Sam rolled his eyes before heading back into the kitchen.

"Have you sorted it?" Dean asked as soon as Sam had left the room. Gabriel nodded.

"We need to get him out of the house," the archangel said.

"When?" asked Castiel quietly.

"Tomorrow," Dean said, turning to face Cas with a face of curiosity. "I'd say around three for a couple of hours?" he continued, turning back to Gabriel questioningly.

"I'd say so," he nodded.

"Leave it to me," Castiel said, his face set.

"Right," Dean said hesitantly, but seeing that they had no other options, he was ready to accept whatever Cas had planned. It was at that moment that Sam poked his head round the doorframe.

"Do you want anything, Cas?" he asked.

"I'm good thank you, Sam," Castiel replied, his face forming a rather out-of-character dazzling grin.

"Uh, okay," Sam nodded, entering the room with a beer for Gabriel. Taking a seat next to the archangel, Sam was unable to see Cas signal to Dean that he needed to talk to Sam relatively alone and so the younger Winchester was pleasantly surprised to see his older brother strike up a conversation about music with Gabriel – considering the fact that the two never seemed to get along fantastically.

"I got a new Asia album the other day," Dean began and Sam zoned out. Though he had forgiven Gabriel for having murdered his brother a few dozen times, Sam still couldn't shake off his hate for _Heat of the Moment_ or anything thus associated with it. Instead he turned to Castiel who was still smiling at him.

"Hey, Cas," Sam said tentatively, the angel's stare becoming rather unnerving.

"Hey, Sammy," Cas replied, fluttering his eyelashes and causing Sam to almost choke on his drink.

"Are you feeling okay, Cas?" Sam asked.

"Actually, I've got a bit of a problem." The angel mumbled, suddenly ducking his head miserably.

"What's up?" Sam asked, wondering whether or not he would soon regret it.

"I need to ask you for advice," Cas replied solemnly. "But I cannot talk to you properly with your brother in such close proximity." Sam glanced at Dean who was still deep in conversation with Gabriel.

"We could go into the kitchen if you want," Sam said nervously.

"No, you misunderstand," Castiel said, shaking his head vigorously. "I wish to go into the town with you tomorrow." Sam raised his eyebrows.

"You sure?" he asked, not sure what to make of Castiel's supposed 'problem'.

"I am certain," he replied, face 100% serious.

"Okay then," Sam said, "We'll do that."

"Thank you."

* * *

"No way," Gabriel said flatly, "Balthazar _hates _that song with a fiery passion that cannot be quenched." He was sitting at the table with Dean trying to work out a playlist for Sam's party in a few hours.

"You invited Balthazar?" Dean asked incredulously. Gabriel looked momentarily guilty.

"I just bumped up the numbers a bit..."

"Who exactly is coming to this thing?" Dean demanded.

"Well I got Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Ash, Rufus, Pamela, Kevin and Linda like you said," Gabriel started, counting off the guests on his fingers.

"And who else?" Dean asked, closing his eyes.

"Well, Balthazar's one," Gabriel said sheepishly, "I invited Garth, too," Dean nodded fairly at that. "And those Ghostfacer guys."

"What, Ed and Harry?" Dean spluttered. Gabriel held up his hands defensively.

"What? They seem like nice guys!" he said. "And I managed to find Chuck, too."

"Please tell me you didn't invite Becky," Dean groaned.

"I didn't actually. Just Chuck. Nobody there is going to be making the sexy eyes at Samsquatch but me. And probably Balthazar because he's got the libido of a rabbit, but what're you gonna do?" Dean snorted.

"Who else?" he asked.

"I think Anna said she could make it," Gabriel said. "And Uriel."

"You remember that Anna tried to kill Sam, right? And Uriel was all for wiping out a whole town one time?" Dean growled.

"Yeah, he does that sometimes," Gabriel shrugged, "But he's only following his orders – which come from Anna, funnily enough... And she's fine really. She just... goes off the rails sometimes."

"Right," Dean said, sighing.

"I invited Death," Gabriel said casually. "He seemed happy to pop along. He's bringing one of his reaper pals who said she knows you – Tessa I think?" Dean's eyes grew wide.

"You managed to invite _Death_?" he asked. Gabriel shrugged.

"The man likes his pizza. There is one more person," Gabriel said, growing hesitant. "I didn't want to invite him, but he caught word of it and wanted to come. He promises to be good..."

"Gabriel..." Dean prompted, balling his hands into fists.

"Okay, I may or may not have invited Crowley and Meg sorry please don't kill me," Gabriel said all in one breath.

"Son of a bitch," Dean muttered, sighing. "I'm guessing there's no way of stopping them, is there?" he asked wearily. Gabriel shook his head.

"Sorry," he said glumly, "They kinds of invited themselves." Dean waved his apology off.

* * *

Sam's afternoon with Castiel hadn't been as hopelessly awkward as he had thought it would be. They had left the motel at two thirty and had since been to the local dog park where Sam was content to play with a few dogs just as Cas was happy enough to watch loving families venture out together.

However, by four Sam was starting to get suspicious.

"Cas," he said slowly, perching on the bench next to the angel.

"Yes, Sam?" Castiel said absently, eyes fixed on a Father pushing his young daughter on the swings.

"Why did you really come out with me today?" Sam asked bluntly. Castiel's head whipped round.

"Can two friends not hang out together?" Cas asked, looking fairly wounded but still rigid – especially around the words 'hang out' which Sam was sure he had never said before in his life.

"Of course they can," Sam said quickly, "It's just that you've never been one to voluntarily... hang out with me."

"You think I don't like you?" Castiel looked progressively hurt.

"No, that's not what I mean! I meant you don't really go out with people like – well, like this!" Sam said hurriedly. Cas nodded slowly.

"Maybe I just wanted to experience another part of being human," he said ambiguously. Sam pulled a rather strained face, but he didn't want to pry further.

* * *

"How about a disco ball?"

"What do you think this is, 1970?

"Everyone loves a good old fashioned disco ball!"

"If you're John Travolta maybe!"

"But you can't deny that Saturday Night Fever was a good film."

"... That's not the point!"

Gabriel and Dean were customising the motel room with less than an hour before the guests would arrive. Currently the room was three times the size with several round tables dotted about with chairs pulled up to them. There was a dance floor area and several large speakers on the floor, ready for the playlist that had finally been compiled.

"Okay, so that's a no to the disco ball, but we should have some sort of buffet table." Gabriel said, facing Dean.

"Over here," Dean replied, walking to the side of the room closest to the tables. "And there should be one of those champagne towers here!" Gabriel's eyes practically glittered at the suggestion as he snapped his fingers and Dean's suggestions appeared.

"So there's some pizza for death, some salad for Sammy, some whiskey for Chuck, Bobby and Crowley, some hamburgers for Cas and some pie for you," Gabriel said, scanning the table. "Oh, and of course –" he snapped his fingers and a large cake appeared. "Birthday cake," he said briefly, smirking to himself.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want anything, Cas?" Sam called from the food truck he had found on their travels.

"I am quite alright, thank you," Cas smiled.

"Suit yourself," Sam said as he grabbed his coffee and banana. "Do you think it's time to head back?" Castiel froze suddenly, head snapping up.

"No," he said quickly, "Not yet."

"We've been gone for a good few hours," Sam said tentatively.

"Sam, we can't," Cas snapped.

"Why not?" Sam asked, slightly taken aback.

"Because," Castiel looked around for inspiration to find nothing.

"Because," Sam prompted.

"I've got something to tell you," Cas stalled.

"Yes, Cas?" Sam sighed. There was a slight pause whilst Cas fidgeted, trying to think of something – _anything _– to stop Sam from leaving.

"I am sleeping with your brother!" Cas shouted, causing several onlookers to stare at the couple in outrage. Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed Castiel's angel, dragging him to a different street.

"I already knew that," Sam said after a few minutes of walking in silence. "Anyone with eyes knows that." Castiel laughed nervously and shrugged.

"My bad." He didn't think he could hold Sam off for much longer...

* * *

"Who are we still waiting for?" Dean asked, carelessly shoving Chuck into the room with the other guests and causing the nervous man to trip over.

"Hey – careful!" Gabriel exclaimed, helping Chuck up. "Do you have any idea how hard he was to find?"

"Sorry man," Dean said to the former prophet who simply nodded, apparently used to being mistreated.

"Hey, Chuck," Gabriel said, throwing an arm round him, "Have you met Kevin? He's a prophet too so you can bitch about how your gift has ruined your lives together!" Gabriel pulled Chuck across the room towards where Linda was licking a hankie and wiping her squirming son's face and deposited him there, wheeling his way back to Dean. "Between you and me, he was my favourite prophet," the archangel muttered, "Raphi and I had to go a few rounds over that one."

Dean shook his head in mild disbelief as he looked over to where Chuck was looking down at his feet whilst Mrs Tran chattered non-stop. Then again, that was the _most _normal sight in the room.

"How did you manage to get all this together?" Dean asked weakly.

"I had to call in a vast quantity of favours," Gabriel said, running a hand through his hair, "Some of which I'm admittedly not proud of, but I pulled it off. Of course everybody will have to go back to where they came from once the party's over, but you wouldn't expect anything less. And it's all for Sammy. And for you, too." The archangel turned to face Dean who looked down on him with a face of confusion as he opened and closed his mouth several times. "You're welcome," Gabriel smiled, slapping Dean on the arm. "Now we just need Bobby, Balthazar and the King of Hell." Gabriel said, looking round happily.

As if on cue there was a loud thud and a cry of "balls!" before Dean rushed to open the door.

"Bobby!" he breathed, shamelessly throwing himself at the old man in a tight embrace.

"Alright, alright ya idjit!" Bobby said gruffly, slapping Dean's back a couple of times before pulling away.

"What happened?" Gabriel asked, referring to the thudding noise and the fact that Bobby was rubbing his head.

"It's been so long since I was human, I guess I forgot that I can't walk through walls." The old man said, scratching the back of his neck embarrassedly. Dean failed to stifle a laugh and Bobby turned around to scold him when he yelped and turned round.

"They didn't tell me you'd be here, darling," the cold, cool voice of Crowley sounded after he had apparently pinched Bobby's arse.

"Alright, which one of you two geniuses invited the King of Hell?" Bobby barked.

"I invited myself, dear," Crowley drawled, eyeing the champagne tower hungrily. "If you'll excuse me." He sauntered off, Gabriel groaning and Dean slapping his own forehead as he left.

"It was never gonna be perfect," Gabriel offered weakly, earning a dry laugh from Dean.

"Let's just hope nobody gets drunk," he replied.

"Don't get your hopes up," Gabriel said, pointing out Garth who was necking his glass of champagne whilst talking to a rather alarmed looking Jody and a rather amused looking Tessa.

"Is that –" Bobby started, "Is that _Ellen_?" Gabriel and Dean looked over to where Ellen and Jo were chatting to Ed and Harry, Ed becoming increasingly closer to Jo who in turn looked increasingly uncomfortable.

"Maybe you should rescue them," Gabriel joked gently. Bobby nodded numbly and drifted over to them, apparently unable to stop himself from pulling Ellen into a tight embrace.

"This isn't a bad setup," Dean said, looking around. Crowley had taken to sitting by himself in the corner, watching the other guests over the rim of his champagne glass. Ed and Harry had accepted defeat and were instead talking rather animatedly to Ash about their website and the escapades of the Ghostfacers. Garth had his arm slung round a rather freaked-looking Jody who was looking around for a place to put him down.

Kevin was hiding behind his mum after having spotted Crowley whilst Linda herself glared at the demon who had since been joined by Chuck. The ex-prophet hadn't intended upon starting any sort of conversation with Crowley – in fact he had moved there so that he _didn't_ have to talk to anyone, but the King's curiosity had got the better of him and so Chuck was being furiously questioned about whether or not he possessed any tablet-reading abilities.

Meg, Anna and Uriel were standing in a close group, Uriel apparently unable to stop following the red-haired ex-angel around for reasons either unknown or ignored to Anna herself as she talked to Meg about hair dye.

Pamela, Ellen and Bobby had grouped together, laughing and joking about old times or exchanging stories about Sam and Dean as children and all drinking merrily. Jo and Tessa were standing next to Death and Rufus, listening in to one of the most surreal conversations about hiding dead bodies and pizza toppings. All in all, everyone was happy and grateful that despite the fact that they'd have to go back to being miserable and lonely once the day was through, they could enjoy Sam's thirtieth birthday and act carefree for at least a few hours.

"Weird, but not bad," Gabriel agreed. There was another knock on the door which Dean answered, a dirty-blond-haired angel leaning casually against the doorframe.

"Good afternoon," Balthazar drawled in his silky English accent.

"Hey, Balthazar," Dean nodded curtly, clenching his fists. He hadn't noticed the fact that Gabriel's face had lit up next to him.

"Zaza!" the archangel cried, bounding forwards and leaping on the taller man, wrapping his arms round his neck and his legs round his waist.

"Good Lord, Gabriel – is that you?" Balthazar laughed, returning the hug with much gusto. Dean looked onto the scene with a face of incredulity as the hug lasted for more than a minute. Dean cleared his throat.

"Do you two need a room?" he asked as the two heavenly beings ignored him.

"What? No!" Gabriel said, suddenly realising himself and hopping down. "We were just, uh, good friends and it's been a long time." He offered as an explanation as Dean's eyebrows shot up higher.

"Friends," he repeated disbelievingly.

"With certain benefits," Balthazar grinned filthily as Gabriel thumped him and the two started giggling.

"God help me," Dean muttered. He sincerely hoped that they were joking for Sam's sake as well as his own. There were some mental images he just didn't want rattling around in his melon.

"It's just as well you're here, Zaza, because Sammich is coming in 5," Gabriel commented mildly.

"It's hard to be fashionably late for a surprise shindig, so I decided to cut it fine instead," Balthazar replied, equally cool.

"We should probably organise the masses," Dean said, feeling a bit inferior to the two angels in front of him all of a sudden.

"Good thinking, Dean-o," Gabriel grinned.

* * *

"And so _that's _when I realised that perhaps using cocoa beans for currency wasn't the worst idea that the Aztecs had," Castiel finished, leaving Sam speechless and rather traumatised.

"Thanks, Cas, I'll bear that in mind," Sam said, his face forming a strained smile. Suddenly Castiel's phone started vibrating and he picked it up, reading the screen for a second before smiling again at Sam.

"Let's go," he said shortly, half skipping down the street as Sam followed bemusedly.

* * *

"There's no more _room _behind this table!" Jo whined as Dean tried to shove her into a hiding place.

"Well find somewhere else then!" he snapped, giving up. "Okay, so we all know the plan?"

"We _have _been over it about thirty-two times now, squirrel," Crowley drawled. "I think we get it." Dean rolled his eyes, but nodded all the same before hiding himself next to Gabriel. It was odd, he thought, how this party planning had almost brought them together slightly. United for the same cause, he mused as Gabriel winked at him. Their love for Sam would be something that they would always have in common.

* * *

"Okay, Sam," Castiel said, approaching the motel room door. He continued in a carrying voice, "I will open this door in 3... 2... 1!" Castiel threw open the door and shoved Sam inside in one sudden and fluid movement so that the younger Winchester was faced with a room full of people shouting "surprise!"

Sam stood in the door way for a good couple of minutes before he registered Gabriel waving his hands in front of his face.

"Sammy?" he asked urgently, "Are you okay?" Sam blinked a few times before letting out a long laugh.

"Son of a bitch," he murmured, looking around at all the smiling faces of those he loved most. "You did this?" he asked, looking down at Gabriel.

"Actually, Dean did," the archangel chuckled, "I was just following orders." Sam looked up and scanned the room for his brother who was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. Sam opened his mouth to speak before Dean held up a hand to silence him.

"Dude," he said gruffly, "No chick flick moments."

"Jerk," Sam shrugged.

"Bitch," Dean countered, causing the majority of the room to either laugh or roll their eyes. "Now, let's get this joint moving!" he cried, Sam groaning at just how lame Dean had sounded as Gabriel snapped his fingers and Led Zeppelin started to play.

* * *

Half an hour later and Sam was talking to Chuck as he tried making his way round the various groups of people before the night was through. Castiel was sitting in silence next to Gabriel who was watching Sam with a fond, dopey grin plastered onto his face.

"I feel as though I should apologise to Balthazar for killing him," Castiel said quietly, watching the dirty-blond haired angel who was in animated discussion with Crowley. Gabriel shook his head.

"He forgives you," the archangel said, "I can sense it."

"I sometimes forget how close you were with him," Cas said, smiling at fond memories of Gabriel and Balthazar's various escapades.

"Lots of people _try _to forget," Gabriel chuckled, finally tearing his eyes away from Sam to grin at Castiel who simply raised his eyebrows and nodded his head in agreement.

"This was nice of Dean," Castiel commented lightly after a moment's comfortable silence.

"It was, wasn't it?" Gabriel replied, leaning back on his chair, gaze now attached to the older Winchester who was laughing with Jo.

"And of you," Castiel added solemnly.

"You were involved too, Cassie," Gabriel remarked, looking at Cas once more.

"I am truly happy to have been involved," Castiel smiled. "It is pleasant to see both Sam and Dean look this joyful for a change." Gabriel chuckled though there was an underlying truth to the younger angel's words.

"I can't say I disagree, brother."

* * *

"I still can't believe you two idjits bagged yourself an angel each," Bobby grumbled, joining Sam and Dean at one of the many tables.

"Sometimes I can hardly believe it myself," Dean smiled, looking over to where Cas was staring at Chuck with a sense of awe and wonder whilst the nervous prophet looked slightly more uncomfortable than he normally did. Gabriel, however, was in the centre of the dance floor having some sort of dance battle with Death who surprisingly seemed to be winning.

"Well God alone knows you both deserve something above humankind," Bobby said, half sincere as Sam smiled his thanks. Suddenly, the loud, upbeat rock music changed to a slow, romantic song – a song which Dean would lie about putting on the playlist, claiming that it was the archangel being sappy.

"Care to dance?" a gruff English voice asked, extending a hand out to Bobby. "Don't make me force you," Crowley smirked. Dean choked on his drink whilst Sam stared at the demon with his mouth hanging open – even more so as Bobby took the hand with a brief mutter of "balls".

"Brain bleach, please," Dean spluttered as Bobby scrunched his eyes closed, side-stepping to the music rigidly as Crowley made a big show of throwing his arms round Bobby's neck and leaning his head against his chest.

"Strange couple, aren't they?" Gabriel laughed, appearing out of nowhere onto Sam's lap. "Hello, dear," he crooned. "Having a good time?"

"It's perfect," Sam murmured, kissing Gabriel softly.

"Actually, I can think of a slight improvement," the archangel said, leaping up and dragging Sam by the hand to the dance floor. They passed Cas on the way who had thankfully left Chuck alone and was instead watching Dean in his custom borderline-creepy fashion. "Just ask him to dance," Gabriel huffed, pausing in his venture to the middle of the room. "You know he wants to." Sam nodded encouragingly before Gabriel physically shoved Castiel towards where Dean was sitting alone at his table.

"Sometimes I feel like I have to do everything in their relationship for them," Gabriel sighed melodramatically before whisking Sam into a slow dancing position, smiling to himself as he pressed his ear to where the taller man's heart lay. Sam himself chuckled before hesitantly placing his hands on Gabriel's hips, slightly wary of everyone else in the room. "Forget them," Gabriel murmured, reading Sam's mind.

"But they don't know –" Sam began.

"The reason they're here – well most of them – is because they love you, Sammich," Gabriel interrupted, "And even if they didn't support you, I personally don't give a flying toss because as far as I'm aware you are mine." Sam laughed, leaning down to kiss Gabriel again.

"I love you," Sam mumbled as he pulled away from the archangel.

"I don't blame you," Gabriel replied, grinning before Sam thumped him.

* * *

So that's all from me - the fic is finally complete! I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing and I'd especially like to thank XxZessxX and elonia for their lovely reviews. Speaking of which - please feel free to review; I'd love to hear what you think!


End file.
